


"The Great Destroyer,'' The Grand Highblood: Homestuck MV - Youtube

by insomniacOlympian



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Adult Trolls (Homestuck), Adult Trolls Live On Alternia (Homestuck), Gen, Highblooded Trolls (Homestuck), Hivebent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniacOlympian/pseuds/insomniacOlympian
Summary: Want to tell me a motherfucking joke?





	"The Great Destroyer,'' The Grand Highblood: Homestuck MV - Youtube

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A5jBFUFUw20


End file.
